Yard Sale/Transcript
episode starts with [[The Bears|the bears] walking down the street while doing their classic Bear Stack.] Panda: I know I've said it before but, I really mean it this time. I'm in love! (blushes) Grizzly: No way, man! That's awesome. Who's the lucky girl? Panda: The bagger at the grocery store! Did you see the way she looked at me? Grizzly: Is she a girl with short hair? Panda: No, that was another girl I was in love with last week. Grizzly: (sees yard sale) Woah, woah! Stop, back up! Ice Bear: (backs up) Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Grizzly: Woah, a yard sale! Lets check it out! Hmm. Whoa! A Smash Brogan action figure! Sweet! Action Figure: Get ready for pain! Grizzly: Huh? What the- five dollars? Aw, man. Panda: (taking photos with his cellphone) The perfect panorama shot. Yard Salesperson: Hey, you know, this stuff isn't just good for pictures. So what are you lookin' for, bear? Can I help you with somethin'? Panda: Oh! Um... (laughs nervously) Nothing really; just lookin'. Yard Salesperson: Well, okay then. Just holler if you need anything. Panda: (shakily) Uhh, okay. After putting on a shirt that is too small, Ice Bear inhales and exhales while looking at his stomach. Grizzly: Hmm, tiny basketball? Too tiny. Spring thing? Uh, too springy. Huh? (Chime) Yard Salesperson: (to another customer) Thank you, sir. You enjoy! Grizzly: Uh, excuse me. (grunts) Is this box really free? Yard Salesperson: Well, sure. Take it. Just lots of stuff in there nobody wants. Less for me to throw away. Grizzly: Really? (backs up to Panda, whispers) Dude, free stuff. (backs up to Ice Bear, whispers) Free stuff. Ice Bear puts his shirt on the ground and walks up to the other bears. Bears: Free stuff! (laughter, run away) Grizzly: Alright guys, start calling dibs on whatever you want. Grizzly + Panda: Whoa! Grizzly: (laughs) Mine! (puts on large foam gloves) Smash hands. Awesome! (punching things) Hiyah! Cushion, smash! (continues grunting in the background) Panda: Oh! Look at this, an old phone! (using phone) Look, it does this flip-slidey thing. Well, let's see if the camera works. (takes picture of bears, laughs) It's so pixely. Ice Bear: Ice Bear will take family entertainment. Grizzly: (punching) Family entertainment, smash! Panda, smash! Panda: Aah! What the heck, Grizz? Go outside if you're gonna smash stuff! Grizzly: (laughs) Time to show the world my new form. Oops. Lamp smash! Panda: Get out! Grizzly: Going. (struggles to fit hands through door + closes it) (Cellphone vibrates) Panda: What? (more phone vibrations, picks up phone) Uhh, I gotta go. Don't bother me! (slams door) Ice Bear looks through the discs and puts one in the DVD player. Television: (with upbeat music) Today is a special day. Today, you start focusing on you. Today your cycles and the Earth's are one. Hi there. And welcome to... the pregnant women's workout. And we're gonna show you that just because you're packing on some extra pounds eating for two (Ice Bear rubs his belly) doesn't mean you can't still be active and stay fit. Grizzly: (punching tree) And that! (laughs) Take that, bad guy. And this and this and that. What's that? Well then take that, bad guy's friend! (laughs) Ah. Now, what haven't I punched yet? Oh, the afternoon post is here. Huh? (grunts) Huh. Guess I should take these gloves off first. (grunts) Oh. Ooops. Uh... there you go. Good as new! Okay, time to get these off for real. (grunts) Okay I'm gonna need some help. Television: And step and step and step and step. Keep those knees up, ladies! Grizzly: (jiggling knob) Oh, come on! Man! Uh, brother! Grizzly + Television (in unison): Hey! Hey! Hey! And one and two and one and two... Grizzly: Hey! (sighs) Got to find help somewhere else. Panda: That text couldn't be for me. I mean, it just doesn't make sense. But maybe she does really wanna go on a date. Eh, maybe if I give her one little text back. No, I shouldn't! (phone vibrates) Huh? (reading message) "So, our date? Let me know if you can ASAP. If you can't, I'll make other plans." ...Our date? Our date! (laughs excitedly) I can't believe it! A date! Oh, wait! Wha-what do I write back? Uh, okay. I gotta write the perfect response... (typing message) Um... no, not classy enough. Something playful, maybe. (phone beeps) No! The phone's dead, the phone's dead! I need a charger, I need a charger quick! (groans) Augh, it's not fitting! Television: Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in breathe out. (Ice Bear breathing heavily) Now we're going to add an extra step. This move is for advanced users only; are you ready? Ice Bear: Ice Bear is ready. Television: Okay, and hop. Whoo! Okay, and hop. Whoo! Great job. Grizzly: Excuse me, sir? Uh, could you, um- Man on bench: Aah! Hey, man. I don't want any trouble! Chill, okay? Grizzly: Sir, please! I just need some help! (sighs) Oh hello, ma'am. Wold you be so kind as to- Woman walking: Aah! (throws bag) Just take my purse! Aaah! Grizzly: No, I'm not trying to rob you. I'm a nice guy! (hits parking meter, coins clatter) Oops. Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Y